


Captured by Darkness:

by Ryusei_Pastel



Series: Captured By Darkness [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Captive Prince Fusion, Boys' Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Lust, M/M, One True Pairing, Possible Character Death, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryusei_Pastel/pseuds/Ryusei_Pastel
Summary: An Ensemble Stars fiction, inspired by the Captive Prince........Mao Isara is the Crown Prince of a tribal island nation, His life was beyond perfect,But one day it all changed when two men captured him and imprisoned him so that he could become a pleasure slave for the emperor's brother Ritsu, The two forge a bond that transcended lust. But Mao wanted freedom and that something that his master was not willing to provide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MONTHLY SERIES

Captured by Darkness  
Chapter One  
Dawn. The sun rose on an island surrounded by violet and teal coloured waters, reflecting the peace and serenity that the morning brought each and every morning for the innhabitants of the island. The island itself was a small part of paradise, trees as far as the eye could see, a natural hot spring and a vast landscape full of rocky mountain passes and sandy beaches. The inhabitants of the island were in a constant state of equilibrium and happiness. 

A young man was sat in a tree branch eating a ripened mango, peeling off the skin with teeth. His red hair gleemed in the sunlight, his green eyes fixated on his meal, the young boy always sat there to eat his breakfast and watch the sun rise. "Mao!, your father wants you, get ready and come down from there, you'll be late again", Mao's mother called from their front door. Her son sat in that branch for most of his day their house was built around the tree. Mao then slid down the branch entering his bedroom, he then walked to his bed and picked up the toga and put it on. Mao then ruffled his hair and exited his room. Mao then walked by his mother a beautiful women who Mao was clearly modeled after her red hair and green eyes shimmered and shine like gems even though she had two children she still looked as youthful as a new bride, in her arms his baby sister, San, she like her brother had brilliant red hair too even though it was rather short and patchy, sat on the floor next to her legs, his father's ward, Hikari, a quiet young girl with white and red eyes she had been living with them for sometime now since her parents died. Mao then embraced his mother and walked out the front door.

Mao then sped down a path towards a large building set atop a grand staircase. Three young men waited on the path. They were the three sons of the island sub-lords; Mao's closest friends, Yuzuru, Son and heir to the sublord of the mountain passes and northern waters, Arashi, Son ad heir to the sublord of the springs and the west coast and Mika, Son and heir to the sublord of the caverns, forests and eastern coasts. These three had been friends with Mao since childhood, their fathers spent alot of time with each other and their children became lifelong friends as a result."Arashi!, Mika!, Yuzuru!, sorry I'm late", Mao called. "Ah, you're here" Arashi called, "We thought you'd never arrived". Arashi's grin widened, he always had a grin on his face, his was always the one pulling tricks. His blonde hair gleeming in the early morning sun. The young man with dark blue hair nudged him causing Mao and the other young man with black hair to laugh at Arashi's chiding. "Lord Arashi, you should not chide Lord Mao", Yuzuru said intentively, he was the most caustious and rational of the four, "Lord Mao, forgive me for saying this, but Lord Arashi is right, you need to be punctual, you are to be ruler of the island, ,my prince." 

Mao nodded in agreement and the four walked up the grand stone staircase  
The four finally reached the great wooden doors. Mao took a deep breath, if his father summoned him directly it must be important. Mao then walked into the council room sat on a grand throne, was his father, the king of the island, King Aramaki, his hair unlike his wife and childrens was slightly dark and more of a burgundy colour, his eyes were golden, his father was without a doubt a terrifying and intimidating individual but he treated others with respect and dignity. Three men were also sat near the throne around a giant table, the three men were direct comparison of their sons. 

"My king", Mika said in a commanding tone "His royal highness, Prince Mao has come upon your request". Mao then walked forward towards his father and then kneeled. His father then gestured towards the men sat at the table and spoke, "Leave us", Mao's father then looked at the three sons of the sublords, "You three, leave aswell, I wish to speak to the prince alone". The three left along with with their fathers. This then left Mao alone with his father. "My son, you are late again, but no matter, this coversation will not take long and then you can frollick around with your friends like you usually do ". Mao's father the gestured to his son to sit in a chair. "My son, you know of my ward, Hikari, the daughter of the former souther sublord,yes?". Mao thought this was a silly question as he lives with Hikari,he nodded anyway. "You are to marry her when you reach your 19th summer and she is to be your queen when you rule, she is intelligent, noble and you were both to marry even before her father turned traitor, now you are both old enough to take steps to becoming husband and wife". Mao's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting such a revelation.  
"But father I'm not ready to have a wife chosen for me, Hikari is lovely I'm sure but I don't want my life chosen for me". Mao looked at his father and saw fury in his eyes. "Mao this is not up for discussion you're nearly Eighteen, you will marry the lady of the south and you will rule this land together, you may go and think about how you will address the matter with Lady Hikari, but you will not wriggle out of this, you will marry Hikari and she will be your queen, that is final, now go!". Mao then turned away from his father and stormed out of the council chamber.

Mao walked down the grand staircase and past his three friends and their fathers. Mika went to approach his friend, but realised that Mao's aura was uninviting and he stopped himself. The fathers of the three walked back up the stairs and in the council room. Mao walked past his palace and towards the general cove. Arashi, Yuzuru and Mika were in slow pursuit of Mao, to them it was clear his conversation with his father had not been a joyful one. "Mao!", Arashi called. He then felt a hand on his shouder, it was Yuzuru. "It's best to leave him be, it can't be easy being told that you are to marry someone without your consent". The three then stopped and gazed upon Mao as he continued to walk away from the large building. 

Mao continued down the path at an acclerated pace, he then found his horse by a stall filled with hay and tall grass, the horse was a black mare, with sparkling red eyes, her mane was braided and within the braids themselves, charms dangled, they shimmered in the sunlight, the emeralds, sapphires and rubies lit up the floor beneath her. "Hey, Zencho how have you been?". The horse whinnnied quietly as Mao gently petted her long nose. Mao then mounted his horse. Zencho then sped off towards the hot spring surrounded by the woodland. 

Mao and Zencho were surrounded by quiet,the serene beauty of the woods, only a small beams of sunlight slipped through the leaves of the canopy trees. All of a sudden Mao heard the gushing sounds of the springs, he commanded Zencho to head to the spring faster, and they were there in a instant. Mao then dismounted Zencho and tied her to a nearby tree. He then removed her tunic and took off his shoes revealing his undergarments, he then took the braid out of his hair, letting his hair flow the end of his back.

Mao then entered the warm waters of the spring, the water shone like sapphires. He then sat in water and placed his head on a large rock.  
He then heard movement in the water, he looked over to Zencho who was still tied up, he then looked in a different direction and saw a figure in white sat on a rock washing a golden and scarlet garment, It was Hikari , tears were streaming down her face, the garment seemed very formal and colourful for Hikari, as she usually wore white. 

"Hikari ?", Mao said. Hikari's eyes widened, she then stood up, she then wiped her tears and turned to face Mao's general direction. Mao then stood up and walked towards Hikari.  
"Lord Mao", Hikari said quietly, "What are you doing here, I thought this place was a secret from the others, did you follow me?". Hikari's ruby eyes then looked down, to avoid Mao's inquisitive gaze. "Nevermind that, are you crying?". Hikari went to turn away, but Mao placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to face him. "I take it you heard about what the future holds for us". Hikari looked directly at Mao when he said this " I saw it, you forget I'm a oracle, dont you". Hikari was regarded as a powerful oracle from a young age, her prophecies always came true, if she saw the union of herself and Mao then it was surely to come true. "I see this moment, but I can't see anything past it, when I try it slips further away from me, like the Gods don't want me to see".  
"Come on let's go, we can find out together, it seems that from now on we'll be doing that alot". Mao then took Hikari's hands, placed a kiss on her cheek, the two then locked eyes and kissed briefly and the two turned headed out of the waters towards Zencho, they then mounted Zencho and headed back home.

Sometime later, Mao and Hikari were on Zencho heading back to the centre village of the island where they lived. Hikari's arms were wrapped around Mao's waist and her head rested on his back. It was a comforting feeling for Mao, it was a foreign feeling having someone seek comfort from him, but it was a feeling he was willing to get used to. As the pair got closer Mao then saw smoke emerging in the sky. "Hikari, look at that smoke, what do you think is going on ?" Hikari then looked at smoke and tightened her grip on Mao."I don't think we should go near it, I've just had a vision, that smoke is dangerous, we shouldn't go back". Hikari had discomfort in her face, Mao turned towards her with confusion in his face. "If people are in danger, we have to go back, come on Zensho, Hyah!" Before Hikari could say anything Zensho was charging towards the smoke. 

The pair arrived at the village to witness carnage. Men in metal suits were cutting down villagers like blades of grass. In the distance Mao saw his family, he grabbed Hikari's hand and they both sprinted towards the royal family. " DAD!", Mao yelled,"What's going on ?!". Two men in velvet capes were stood next to Mao's family,his mother gripping his sister tight as his father was in front of them, one of the two young men was rather small he had short pink spiky hair. The other towered over the other, his hair was light blue and tied with a small bun at the back, with the rest of his hair flowing. The tall one turned around to look at Mao. "Well hello young man, aren't you a feast for the eyes, Himemiya what do you think would his lordship want this one?". As he said this the small one turned around and surveyed Mao. "Perhaps, shall we take the girl as well, as a backup ?." "No, we already have those three fine specimens already boarded on the boat, I think the red one will finish our collection beautifully and besides why would his lordship want a woman". 

The tall walked towards Mao and Hikari. He shoved Hikari out the way and used a long staff to knock her to the floor he then grabbed Mao by the arm and dragged him towards his family. "Mao!, Lord Mao don't give in, don't let this future come true, I may have seen this come true, but someone like you can overcome destiny, now fight back", Hikari yelled. The tall one turned and struck Hikari with the staff again, knocking her unconcious. Mao hung his head he knew that Hikari was right,he should fight back, but he wasn't as strong as everyone gave him credit for, he couldn't win against these foreign faces and the outcome would be the same anyway.

"Lord, eh?, Why are you a lord...... Mao?", said the blue haired one with a sinister grin. " I'm sure my lord would enjoy stripping you of your lordship in a rather spectacular fashion." His father then stood."He's my son", Mao's father groaned, the two men had clearly roughed him up as his face was heavily bruised and the floor around him was covered in blood, "He's the prince of our kingdom, my heir, now leave him be". The small haired one, kicked him, multiple times, "Shut up Old man". The small one then booted Mao's father, making him fall to floor.  
"Oh a prince, Well then I think we'll take you after all, who knows you might even get pampered still, well to be honest most people in your position are pampered" said the tall one. "No, don't you dare, he's my only son, I'd rather die then have you take him away from us and used for your perverted lords", screeched Mao's mother, her face bludgeoned. The small one then pulled out a rod, "I'll deal with this, Lord Wataru, that bitch will regret speaking about our lordship in such a disrespectful fashion", this rod was clearly magical,it gleemed red. "I'll go", Mao said, "Just leave my family and bethrothed alone and I'll go with you".

The red light from the rod disappeared. The two men smiled in a sinister way. "Well then.....Prince Mao, I'm Lord Wataru and this is Lord Tori, we're here to take you to our reigning Emperor, now on your feet we're leaving,", He then turned to Mao's family "Now you sit there and behave or Tori here will make sure that this little paradise of yours will quickly turn into your own personal hell, now goodbye". Wataru then waved and smile gleefully at Mao's family and then dragged Mao across the floor towards the boat. "Lord Tori, gather the troops, we're leaving now we have our prize". Tori then made a gestured to the troops to fall back. He then looked towards Mao's distraught family and beemed and smile at them. "Bye, Bye !" 

Mao then found himself in a private room on the boat with a window it was the same size as his room back home. Home. He had only been away from home for a few hours, but he knew that the likelihood of returning was high improbable. He gazed at the moon as it shone through his windows, his only source of comfort for the time being as he knew that his freedom was now over. 

If only he had listened to Hikari. But what would have happened if he didn't, would his family had died? So many questions left unanswered. But he knew some would not be answered. He remembered what Wataru said: "You'll be pampered", What did he mean, Will he become a ward?, What was going to happen? The only thing Mao knew was that the chance of an ordinary life was no longer possible, but his father had always told him to stay stronger for the people, Mao had just remember the three others that were taken, he didn't know who they were but he knew that as the prince of their small nation, he needed to protect his people. Even if it meant sacrificing himself, because that's what a good leader does for his people.


	2. To Carnephelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao finally reaches his destination to where he is to become the prince's slave.

Chapter 2  
After many weeks of being at sea, Mao finally emerged from his dusty and barren room under the decks, to Mao it was more like a prison, Lord Wataru allowed him to spend his time out of his room, but he never emerged,he couldn't bare being around those two. Finally his curiosity bested him and he decided to explore the ship that has imprisoned him the past six weeks. His new environment was much to be desired, even though it was a grand ship, it was however many filled by food supplies and weaponry. Mao then saw a flight of stairs leading to the upper decks, a light was at the peak of the stairs, almost heavenly in its appearance. As he reached the top deck he was greeted by the sound of the sea and the beaming sunlight. As his eyes adjusted Mao surveyed the scene, many soldiers greeeted him cold and distant stares, some didn't even both to look at him, he then looked up at the quarterdeck and saw two figures stood there laughing with cups of tea in there hands, Wataru and Tori. Despite the fact that they had kidnapped him from his home and are sending him to live as a slave in a foreign land, they did treat him well, they fed him daily, gave him a comfortable living space and they gave him as much privacy as he wanted, sometimes Mao forgot he was there prisoner, maybe that was the intention of their behaviour, maybe buttering him up will make him more managable. Mao walked up the steps heading towards the quarter deck to greet Wataru and Tori. It was Tori who noticed him first, his emerald eyes piercing Mao's soul.   
Tori Himemiya, was a high ranking son of a Lord in the Emperor's court, like his mother, Tori was a gifted mage, something that was frowned upon by the older members of the court, but with the Emperor's guidance, Tori became a high ranking official in the army along with Wataru. However despite his innocent appearance, Tori was in fact was a sadistic individual who enjoyed inflicting pain on individuals, the Emperor even allowed Tori to associate with his personal guard and become one of his 'interrogators'. Tori however knew how to behave around higher nobility and due to his father's influence knew how to be a skillful player in the political game.  
Wataru then turned to notice Mao stood at the top of the stairs "Ah, Young Prince, you've finally shown your face, how marvelous" He stood there smiling "How are you finding the Empress's Demise, she's quite a beauty isn't, it's his grace's favourite ship you know?"  
Wataru Hibiki, may appear to be friendly and flamboyant, perhaps he was to an extent, but he was the leader of the Emperor's personal guard, he was also just as sadistic as Tori, but he didn't care if people knew what he was really like, all Wataru cared about was the Emperor. He also treated Mao justly as he was requested by the Emperor himself.   
Mao surveyed the quarterdeck and saw three familiar faces, Yuzuru, Mika and Arashi, the three of them were sat on a cushion sofa sipping tea. "Lord Mao, You're okay!", Arashi exclaimed. Wataru jestered over to an empty seat for Mao to sit. He sat hesistanty. "Well then", Wataru proclaimed, "It seems then introductions aren't in order, Oh yeah!, you WERE once their prince,how silly of me!", Wataru stood there laughing at his comment. Mao however didn't find it amusing, it made him grit his teeth in anger. He wanted to punch that smug fucker but he know knew he place after he saw a soldier talk back to Wataru.  
His wrath had been incurred. The soldier was talking to Wataru about his overtime and how he didn't sign up for being treated like a slave.  
"Lord Wataru, I'm serious, if I keep being overworked, I'll go over your head my Dad has tons of influence in War Councils." "Is that so, I hear he's in mourning, over his precious son who died unexpectedly overseas when one of the prisoners attempted to escape, isn't that just tragic?" "Huh?".  
Mao then heard a thud at his door and a bloody edge of a sword was sticking in it. He heard a groan and then a thud. After a few seconds a pool of blood began forming under the door. Mao then heard Wataru in sadistic tone. "Oi, you get rid of this NOW!", the sounds of trembling could be heard shortly followed by a dragging sound of a large object, a body."Wait!, I wish to speak," said Wataru. Mao silently opened the door just leaving a crack, he saw the body and he saw Wataru crouched over the body. "Looks like Daddy can't help you, now you two, use this as a lesson, Don't Cross Me!, you will regret even in the afterlife, On this ship, my word is law, I'm an extension of his majesties will and you are extensions of my will. You are expendable, nothing more, Got it?" He then turned. Mao, began to feel frightened."OH Mao", he smiled sinisterly, "You're an exception, you're important and you are our guest you needn't be afriad of me, BUT, even though I won't kill you, I'll hurt you so much that you beg for death".  
"MAO!, Lord Mao!". Mao then fell out of his daze. That memory still haunts him, it was when he realised he meant less than nothing, human life meant less than nothing to Wataru and Tori. "Hey Mao-kun", Wataru joyfully said., "We'll be arriving shortly, may you all head to the cabin that Mao stays in, it might be the last time you're all together".  
A few hours had passed and during this time the four had remained silent, awaiting their fate on the shore of this foreign land. Arashi had looked out the window and noticed the docks, they finally had arrived, for once in his life he could not speak, he gazed in stunned silence. "Mao-kun, we're here now I guess this will be the last time we see each other", Arashi claimed. Mao's eyes filled with tears as his gazed at his friends, trying to make sense of every detail of their faces as it may be the last time he sees them. They heard footsteeps outside, they got closer to door and a person entered, it was a small soldier with orange hair and blue eyes, "Mao, it's time, the others will remain here whilst you are to go the palace with Lord Hibiki and Lord Himemiya". Mao stood up and walked towards the soldier, he turned to look his friends filled with tears, "I'm ready, I'll see you guys later I promise". Mao then turned to the soldier and followed him out the room, leaving the other three in silence.  
Mao,did not expect to see such beauty in this new land, the sea looked like hundreds of sapphires and all the people had such friendly and comforting faces, he could get used to this, but he was not to be a part of this world, he was to be enslaved. "Maao, see that castle over there", Wataru said as he gestered to a grand structure in the distance, "That's your new home, now come your master will be waiting". Mao's eyes nearly left his skull, he could not believe that this castle was to be his new home. He then saw Wataru and Tori entering a carriage, and he followed in suit. The carriage was gold and was pulled by four white horse with green eyes, one of them reminded him of Zencho. Zencho, home, he wondered what had happened to his island home.   
The inside of the carriage, it was ornate, the seats were red velvet, Tori and Wataru sat on one side, Mao sat on the other like a prized pig. "Ah, Prince Mao, you look just like a crown jewel, quite fitting don't you think Tori?", the young man just nodded. "Now, Mao listen to me, you are to meet the emperor of Carnephelia, you are speak when spoken to, keep your answers short and to the point and most importantly you are to agree with everything he says, lest you remain apart of living,understand?", Wataru instructed indignantly. "Yes, Lord Wataru", Mao said defeatedly.  
As the carriage travelled towards the Castle Mao viewed the scenery, many people and many market stalls, with alot of new items to see. Mao then saw that they were entering the castle wall, it had been so long since he went this fast, the last time was on the island when he rode with Hikari on Zencho, he tried not to tear up but these emotions were too much. "Don't worry, Mao, your new master is just as nice as I am", Wataru said with a large smile on his face "The emperor is not your master, it is his kid brother". Tori continued, "He is rather inexperienced with this kind of thing but his majesty though I'd be best to get a heathen to accquant him with certain matters". Mao didn't know what he meant by this but it made him feel uneasy.  
Meeting an Emperor,being his brother's slave, all of this became si daunting for Mao, it was unbearable, he knew he wouldn't be a good slave, he knew nothing of domestics. Or anything foreign for that matter, that's exactly what this experience was for him, foreign, it also wasn't an experience this was the rest of his life.  
All these thoughts plagued his mind during the walk from the carriage to the throne room he barely had time to take in the ornate scenery, it was a long walk, he had alot to think about. He thought of his family and their lives without him, his friends and their lives as slaves to the highest bidders, he also thought of Hikari and how he left her in a cold state, but most importantly he thought of his fate in this new land, as a slave to the emperor's younger brother; The Crown Prince of the Carnephelia Empire.  
The doors to the throne room, were large and golden with animal engravings, the carpet was as red as a cherry, Mao's feet felt the soft velvet, it felt like the fuzz of a peach against his skin. "Mao-kun are you ready his esteemed excellancy is ready to recieve you", Wataru said with a smile. "Don't fret, little prince, you'll be fine, just don't insult his perfection". Mao imagined Wataru sucking up to an old looking emperor, it made him giggle. "You there, open the doors, the emperor is waiting for us", Tori said as blunt as usual. The two soldiers opened the grand doors, Mao's eyes were then greeted by hundreds of faces staring at the strange foreigner. Mao then fixated his eyes on the man sat on the throne, his expectations were way off, the emperor himself was not old or decrepid, he was young and beautiful, his hair was dark as night itself, his eyes were like pool of wine and his expression was one of seduction and temptation. "Your esteemed perfection", Wataru proclaimed, "We have him, a noble and beautiful creature for his highness the Crown Prince, he is perfect inn every way as, Lord Mao here is a prince of the island nation we ransacked", the emperor surveyed Mao with inquisitive eyes, "Well done, Lord Wataru, His Highness the Prince is in training, take 'Lord' Mao, to the Prince's chamber and you may return to your seat by myself", Wataru's eyes gleemed with joy, "Right away your Grace, Koga, take your fellow slave to his new home". A silver haired boy with golden waled towards Mao and gestered him to follow him out of the court room.  
The two didn't speak on their way to room, it was a nice contrast to Wataru rambling, after a while they finally reached the room where Mao was to stay with his master, "Here", Koga mumbled. Mao then entered the large room, there was a small table with two chairs, a giant bed, it could fit his entire family and their servants with room to spare, there was also a wall adjacent to the bed there was a bookcase filled with books, Mao could not believe his eyes. He then trekked across the marble floor and he pulled out the chair at the table and sat down hesiistantly but then watched the door, waiting for his master to enter.  
Two hours passed and Mao still sat at the table, waiting and then he heard the door opened, Mao then stood up immmediately and greeted his master.  
His master was a young man a few inches shorter than Mao, his was dressed grandly in purple court attire, with red accents, his eyes like his brother's were pools of wine, but in his there was a vunerability, an innocence. His hair was as dark as nght also but it was short and to the end of his cheekbones, he was beautiful . "Hello, your grace, I'm here to serve you, I'm a gift from your brother, His excellancy, Emperor Rei first of his name, supreme ruler of The Carnephelia Empire", Oh God I sound like Wataru. "Hello, I'm Ritsu, the Prince and heir to the Midnight Throne, I imagine that this room is our playground, I won't tie you up", The innnocence suddenly dissapeared from his eyes and a devilish grin appeared, " You'll like being here with me, I can assure you".


End file.
